The present invention relates to a data analysis system and, more specifically, to a system for data analysis with movement patterns for medical wellness correlation.
Doctors retain medical histories of their patients. These medical histories mostly record what symptoms or sicknesses the patients had over time but generally lack information about their patients' daily activities. On the other hand, telecommunication providers can access users' whereabouts by tracking their phone locations and thus have the capability of generating information about the users' daily activities.
Even if the medical histories and the daily activity information is generated and maintained in good order, the medical histories will be stored in one location and the daily activity information will be stored in another. That is, telecommunication data and medical data will at best be retained by various entities in various industries with little to no sharing. Indeed, doctors do not have access to their patients' whereabouts on a daily basis and telecommunication providers certainly do not have access to users' medical histories.